Double Miracle
by MysteryPT
Summary: The Captain of Generation of Miracles, entering Seirin! How will he cope with his new environment? How will the other GoM react? Rated T just in case. Very slight AkaKuro. Complete with Oha Asa per chapter! My first KnB ff, please go easy on me!
1. Prologue: Welcome to Seirin!

**MysteryPT: Yosh! Finally a new fic! And my first fic for Kuroko no Basuke too!**

**Kise: So MysteryPT-cchi begs all of you to go easy on him/her. I don't even know the gender...**

**MysteryPT: Anyway, I don't memorize all of the characters. So does anybody mind to PM me their names and relationships to the GoM?**

**Midorima: Our author doesn't remember almost all of our names, nanodayo.**

**Kuroko: At least MysteryPT-san remembers us...**

**Aomine: Warning, this fic includes Double personality!Akashi and possibly some OOC.**

**MysteryPT: Alright, quit the chit-chat and get ready for the Oha Asa and the disclaimer!**

**Kagami: Wait, we have an Oha Asa?**

**MysteryPT: It's Midorima's request. Be quick, Midorima!**

**Midorima: Alright. It seems that Capricorn ranked second today, and the lucky item is a towel. You'll get along well with a Leo today, but you might get into a fight with an Aquarius, so be extra careful.**

**Akashi: MysteryPT does not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Murasakibara: Anyway, thank you Azhr Kudou R for beta-ing this chapter!**

* * *

"If you're a true Japanese, then you must join baseball!"

"Come on, join the reading club! You like reading, right?"

"Ah, but this is a comic.."

Ignoring all of the loud noises, he quietly headed towards where the basketball stand was at. It didn't actually take a while to get there, it was just that he hated the yells and screams from other people.

"I want to register." he said right after he got to his destination. The girl in front of him, Aida Riko, was dumbfounded with his appearance. When she finally regained her composure, two more boys approached the table.

"I found one..." said a weak voice. Both of them looked at the source of it. Riko swiftly handed a new form for the other guy to fill.

"Ah.. Kagami Taiga? And you emptied your goal?" Riko muttered as she scanned the now-filled form. Kagami nodded, then muttered some words in a weird dialect, and left.

"Ano, sorry for neglecting you. Here, fill it in, alright? Of course, the goal part is arbitrary. And this part is also just some kind of a formality." Riko explained. He wrothe his complete name with his neat handwriting, and filled a little more.

"Alright. So, you are.. Wait, you're that Akashi Seijurou from Teiko?!" Riko exclaimed as her eyes widened. Akashi nodded. When he was about to leave, he saw another filled form at the end of the table. Before giving it to Riko, he read it. Then he smirked.

'I'm going to wait for you.' He thought.

"I can't believe we got a player from Generation of Miracles.. Eh? Another player from Teiko? And his name is.. Kuroko Tetsuya.." Riko mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is very, very short. Thanks alot for anybody who is willing to read and review, seriously. **

**Anyway, I think I will need a second layer or some sort... To the point, I need a beta who knows all KnB details or sort, since I can't remember anything..**

**Alright, enough with my babble, please review!**


	2. Reason

**MysteryPT: Hooray! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, favs and follows! I personally thank Shadow and Family, Phoeragon, Sorrowfulchild, rasyanurul, Sweet Cynthia, koryandrs, Nanase Haruka ShadowTigerGodess, raszka and ChordOverstreetFan! Thanks for the compliments~**

**Kagami: to raszka, MysteryPT hopes that this won't disappoint you. Hey, and why do you say so? Do you hate me? *starts cursing***

**Kise: And now as MysteryPT-cchi and Kagamicchi catches a little breath, I would substitute them by saying thanks for your offers, Phoeragon and Nanase Haruka!**

**MysteryPT: Yeah, what Kise said. I'll definitely need help with the characters and maybe the canon plot too *mutters***

**Akashi: On to the warnings, Oha Asa and disclaimer.**

**Kuroko****: Warnings.. Uhm.. There will be OOC on Akashi-kun, Double Personality still on Akashi-kun, and maybe this will be a little boring.**

**Akashi: Why do the warnings have something to do with me? *holds scissors***

**MysteryPT: Because you're the most complicated character, but I like you so much.**

**Midorima: According to today's Oha Asa, Taurus ranked fourth today. Please, don't get involved in a fight. But if you trust your guts, something good will happen. The lucky item is a simple red pen.**

******Aomine: MysteryPT doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

Akashi just couldn't stop smiling as he walked to his new school. He couldn't deny that one reason on his unusual smile was because of Tetsuya. But mostly, he smiled because of the amusing method Seirin's basketball club used to accept the freshmen. Of course, he didn't have any trouble shouting his reason of joining the team and getting the weird sandwich - he just had to follow Tetsuya - but it was pathetic, too weird. He remembered that even Teiko didn't do such thing. All he needed to do at Teiko was to play nicely, and he secured his spot in the first string.

"Akashi-kun, good morning." Kuroko greeted his ex-captain politely. The phantom player took quite a long time to accept the fact that Akashi - the person who made all the Miracles into self centered people - of all people would enter Seirin, the school which focused more to working together. Akashi looked at Kuroko, then nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't answer anything, not even a single started daydreaming as he walked to his table.

He almost smiled when he remembered that all of his classmates - except Kuroko, of course - thought that both him and Kuroko were twins. It took a lot of convincing to do before a few students accepted that they actually weren't. The next thing was that almost no one - excluding the people who knows the Generation of Miracles - believed that he was from Teikou, a member of the infamous Generation of Miracles, in addition. The last thing - or at least the last from the things that bugged him the most - was that a lot of people didn't believe that his eyes were naturally heterochromatic. One of the boys even tried stalking him to see if he would take off a contsct lens from one of his eyes at some point of the day - which ended up with that boy got a serious injury from trying to enter the Akashi Residence.

"Akashi-kun, can we talk later at the rooftop during lunch?" Kuroko whispered at the redhead, then disappeared. Soon, he was crowded with his classmates.

* * *

"Hello, Tetsuya."

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled. Akashi took a seat beside Kuroko and opened his bento box. They muttered 'itadakimasu' in sync, then started to dig in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akashi asked. Kuroko didn't answer immediately, instead he looked at the clouds as if hoping for the clouds to tell him what to when Tetsuya is busy thinking, he's still so cute, Akashi mused. He didn't stop Kuroko from his daydream, but he waited as he enjoyed the cute side of the phantom sixth player.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask of your motive on enrolling at Seirin." Kuroko said bluntly. Akashi was very close to laughing.

"Tetsuya, does it need a reason? I just coincidentally picked Seirin, that's all." Akashi answered calmly as he started munching his tempura.

"All I know is that Akashi-kun isn't the type ti be in Seirin." that statement made Akashi froze. Completely.

"Are you questioning my motive?"

* * *

**Alright, this is done! Sorry if it's very disappointing, I wanted to start a little slower xD**

**Please review! *bows***


	3. Hello Kise

**MysteryPT: Hello and thank you for the reviews from people I can't mention since I'm really afraid that I'm going to misspell anyone's unique ID name. Anyway, I'm also sorry for the short chapter. I will try to lengthen it, but I'm trying to make a stupid, weird cliffy~ tell me if it's not, though...**

**Kise: MysteryPT-cchi is lying. He/she just doesn't want to do it as it needed lots of work to write them down one by one.**

**Aomine: Anyway, the story's not so interesting, that's my opinion.**

**MysteryPT: Fine, fine. I admit, it was not interesting. I'm trying to think of what I should do next.**

**Akashi: Warnings, stupid spoilers, Oha Asa and Disclaimer.**

**Momoi: There will be a double personality Akashi-kun, OOC on Akashi-kun and also Tetsu-kun, also a made-up match.**

**Murasakibara: Kise-chin will appear soon.**

**Midorima: Alright. So, today Scorpio ranked first. A lucky day's going to come. But beware of someone Pisces, they might drop your luck! The lucky item is a masquerade mask.**

**Kuroko: MysteryPT-san does not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"Are you questioning my motives?"

Kuroko was surprised, indeed, but he didn't show it. Akashi was already angry, and no one had ever managed to calm him down. Akashi reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of red scissors, ready to cut the poor bluenette into pieces with that small instrument.

"A..Akashi-kun... I'm sorry..." Kuroko stuttered. He moved back for the nth time, and it was enough for Akashi to tell that he was scared. He kept on moving forward, as if challenging the phantom player.

"What if I do not forgive you?" Akashi asked evilly, snipping the air with his scissors, making Kuroko shiver.

"I'm so sorry... Akashi-kun, but... But I should go now..." Kuroko quickly packed his bento and left running.

"... What did I do?" the redhead muttered softly a moment after Kuroko left.

* * *

"Pass, pass!"

"Eh, where did the ball go?"

"Kagami! It's with Kagami!"

Random yells and shouts were heard in the court. It was a three-on-three match between Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi with Hyuuga, Izuki and Koganei. With the other members cheering and shouting, annoying both Kagami and Akashi.

_'They're so loud, even just ten people sounded like thirty.' _Akashi thought, letting a grim smile appear. Kagami was struggling with Izuki's defense - he couldn't pass him!

Afraid that Izuki would steal the ball, Kagami threw the ball to a random direction. Hyuuga didn't hesitate and stole it. But when he was about to pass the ball to Koganei, it was immediately directed to Kagami. He then ran full speed towards the hoop, but was blocked by Koganei. Kagami didn't hesitate. The said redhead grabbed the ball and turned 180 degrees and made a dunk. It went in, and that shot ended the game.

* * *

"Kaijou's coach said that they are going to play a match against us soon." Riko announced. The second years were excited, but not as excited as the duo redhead plus Kuroko.

"I heard that Kaijou now has one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta!" Furihata said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Really? How is he like?" Koganei asked.

"It's said that he was one of the..." Akashi ignored Furihata reading an old magazine article about Kise as he started drinking.

"What's with all the racket there?" suddenly Riko asked to no one in particular, obviously annoyed. The other members looked at the same direction Riko was looking at, and saw a crowd of girls.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Nice to see you!" Kise yelled happily, running towards Kuroko, clearly happy that he was out from the fangirls.

"Kise-kun, it's a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Kuroko asked politely. Kise smiled widely.

"He's Kise Ryouta?" Kagami interrupted.

"Kise-kun, meet Kagami-kun." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Let's have a one-on-one!" Kagami yelled before Kise could even react. Kise smiled.

"Alright, as thanks for showing me something nice." Kise answered calmly as he took off his jacket and tie, then unbuttoned his topmost button.

* * *

"Okay. Let's begin." Kise said without any expression, though deep inside he was very exhilarated. Kagami got ahold of the ball just to let it be stolen by Kise.

"This is bad." Kuroko muttered. Riko, who noticed his presence, looked confused at Kuroko. The bluenette watched as Kise ran towards the hoop just like what Kagami did. Kagami, like Koganei, blocked Kise only to see that the blond had done the exact same move like Kagami.

Noticing that, Kagami jumped to block Kise's dunk, but Kise dunked the ball from a higher reach, and it went in.

* * *

"Hey, Kurokocchi. Do you know what school Akashicchi had entered? Kasamatsu-senpai told me that there were rumors abour Akashicchi in Rakuzan, but some said that it wasn't true. I know Mudorimacchi entered Shuutoku and Murasakibaracchi entered Yosen, Aominecchi and Momoicchi at Touou, but I have no idea where Akashicchi went." Kise talked to Kuroko as soon as the game ended. Kuroko almost answered when someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Did you say my name, Ryouta?" he asked. Kuroko turned to see who it was, though he was already sure.

"WUAH?! AKASHICCHI WENT TO SEIRIN WITH KUROKOCCHI?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kise shouted as loud as he could.

"Ryouta, the whole gymnasium can be turned deaf because of you. Yes, I went to Seirin." Akashi said with no expression. Kuroko didn't talk and left the talking business to Akashi as the redhead tried to convince Kise that he IS Akashi Seijuro and he went to SEIRIN. It was hard, Akashi noted, but he stopped convincing in the middle of the conversation and left all the convicing to his scissors. Without any complain after the scissors appeared, Kise was fully convinced.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to do that." Kuroko said, slightly mad with Akashi's threatening way of convincing. Akashi smiled.

"Well, if it saves a lot of time, I don't see why not." Akashi answered simply. Kuroko shrugged.

"Oh well." was all Kuroko said before he left the locker room.

* * *

**SHORT OMAKE**

"So, Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are in the same school, huh? Must watchout for them... And that Kagami guy too. Thank god I can escape sooner. Now time to practice!"

* * *

**MysteryPT: Hooray! It's finally done and I can post it earlier than usual lolol**

**Kise: But why are you making this chapter almost like the canon?**

**MysteryPT: shut up, I just want to, alright. Besides, this is MY fic.**

**Akashi: Review please.**


End file.
